


Swap for a Day

by Midnightprincess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Detention, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, High School, Prom, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightprincess/pseuds/Midnightprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if we lived in a world where boys were given the expectations of girls and girls were given the expectations of boys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swap for a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just throwing this out there to see what happens.

            Brandon awoke to the sound of his brother and father fighting...again. From when he could hear his brother didn’t want to go to school, as usual. Ignoring them Brandon got up and went to shower. From the temperature of the bathroom it was clear that it would be another hot day. Showering quickly Brandon went back to his room to get dressed. There was a fine line between looking cute and a dress code violation. Brandon planned to rude that today. Putting on dark blue jeans Brandon added a black tanktop and light purple cardigan. he then grabbed his purple and black Nike’s. Heading downstairs he found his mother eating breakfast at the table while his father made his brother’s lunch. His mother was dressed smartly in a grey suit with a powder blue blouse. His father hadn’t change out of his pajamas yet. He would do it once his brother was out the house.

            “Good morning,” Brandon said grabbing an apple from the counter.

            “Morning darling,” his mother said kissing her cheek. “Are you doing anything after school?”

            “Me and Kyle are going to the gym.”

            “Again?” his father asked, starting on the dishes.

            “Gotta look good for prom dad.”

            “Well I think you look great and don’t need to change anything.”

            “Thanks but Seventeen Magazine disagrees.” Hearing his phone go off Brandon kisses his parents before heading outside where his friend Kyle was waiting in the car.

            “Hey,” Brandon greet entering the car. he then noticed Kyle’s gelled hair. “Fuck should I have done my hair?”

            “Nah it looks fine,” Kyle said turning into the street. “You cute by the way.”

            “Thanks though I think you’ll get detention,” Brandon said noting Kyle’s shorts.

            “Nah they’re below my knee.”

            The rest of the car ride was spent talking about different tuxes they were looking at. Of course all of them were tight fitting and shaped to show off muscles and firm butts. Things Kyle and Brandon did not have.

            “I’m just gonna wear a garbage bag,: Kyle said as they got out of the car.

            “I’m sure someone makes garbage bag tuxes.”

            “Hey Brandon!” someone called.

            Brandon turned around to see Nicki coming towards him. Nicki was probably the hottest girl in school and expected to be Prom Queen. She has milk chocolate skin and long curly hair, showing off her delicious curves in shorts and a tank top.

            “I like your shoes,” Nicki said looping her arm with Brandon’s.

            “Thank you. I like your outfit.”

            “Thank you. So do you have a date for prom?”

            This wasn’t happening. Nicki was not asking him out to prom. “Um...no not yet.”

            “Oh great! I have a friend who needs a date.”

            Brandon felt his stomach drop. In the corner of his eyes he saw Kyle wince. “Um...great what’s her name?”

            “Her?” Nicki pulled back to look at Brandon. “It’s a guy. Jacob.”

            “Why would you match me with a guy?”

            “You aren’t gay?”

            “Nope.”

            Nicki blinked for a moment before gasping. “Oh I’m so sorry. I thought you were.”

            “No problem.”

            “Well if I know of any girls who need a date I’ll send them your way.” With that Nicki walked away.

            Brandon blew out a breath and turned to Kyle who was on the ground laughing. “It’s not funny.”

            “No you’re right,” Kyle said holding his side. “It’s hilarious.”

            “Why would she even think I’m gay?”

            “Well….”

            “What?”

            “You do like doing your hair, playing sports, and you’re in all those science classes.”

            “A guy a play sports and do science just as much as a girl can.”

            “And what about the hair thing?”

            “Well forgive me for trying to look good.”

            Kyle continued to laugh as they entered school. Three steps in Kyle was stopped by Mr. Higgins. He was given a detention slip and told to change into his gym uniform.

            “What the hell!” Kyle yelled in the locker room. “It’s hot out. Why can’t I wear shorts and a t-shirt?”

            “Because you could distract the girls,” Brandon answered.

            “It’s not my fault if some 15 year old is gonna cream her panties cause she see’s shoulders. Nicki is over here with her titties out and no one bats an eye.”

            “Guys have more self-control.”

            “Oh yeah sure. Guys are expected to dress like nuns and don’t tempt girls but if you don’t put out you’re a prude and if you put out you’re a slut.

            “You can’t win, you can’t break even, and you can’t get out of the game.”

            “Damn straight.”

            With that the boys left to get to their classes. Kyle had music while Brandon had AP US Government. A whole class dedicated to how women in power made this country great and then a few choice people made it worse. After that he went to AP Physics where he was the only boy. It would be nice since he was surrounded by women they treated him like one of the girls so he wasn’t getting far with them. After that was computer science where his partner refused to let him do any work, claiming that a boy would just mess it up. Finally it was time for lunch. Heading into the cafeteria Brandon found his normal table and waited for his friends to join. Getting settled he pulled out his ham sandwich and carrot sticks.

            “Wow that is so healthy I’m getting second hand vitamins,” a voice said.

            “Hello Sarah,” Brandon greeted noticing her sun dress and lunch. “Nice dress. Chicken fingers and fries?”

            “Thank you and yes it’s a staple of the American diet.”

            “I wish I could eat whatever I want,” Kyle whined sitting down with his salad. Onyema was with him as well.  

            “You can.”

            “No I can’t. I eat one fry and it goes straight to my thighs.”

            “Thick is the new thin,” Onyema said digging into her pizza.

            “Maybe for women, but men still have to be skinny, muscular, and black.”

            “Sucks to suck,” Jamal said sitting down and flexing his muscles just to piss Kyle and Brandon off. “Hello darling,” he said turning to Sarah.

            “I got you lunch,” Sarah said sliding over a burger and drink.

            “Diet?”

            “Always.”

            “You’re perfect.”

            “I would like to not throw up my lunch please,” Onyema complained.

            “How did your hair go?” Brandon asked to change the subject.

            “Oh let me show you,” Onyema pulled off her scarf, she got cold easily, to reveal her hair in a short crew cut afro with the ends dyed blonde.

            “I like it,” Sarah complimented. The table agreed.

            “I just hope Kayla likes it.”

            “She will,” Kyle assured her.

            “Are you gonna keep it like that for prom?” Jamal asked.

            “If she likes it. I can’t believe I’m dating the head cheerleader.”     

            “I can’t believe the head cheerleader is a girl,” Sarah added.

            “First one in 10 years. God we’re cliche.”

            “How so?” Brandon asked.

            “I’m captain of the football team, she’s head cheerleader….”

            “It’s a gay book plot,” Sarah explained when Brandon looked confused.

            “Oh speaking of prom guess what happened to Brandon this morning?” Kyle brought up.

            “Please don’t,” Brandon begged as the group asked what.

            “Nicki asked if she had a date to prom.”

            “Oh my god did she ask you?” Onyema screeched.

            “Nope,” Kyle cut in before Brandon could speak. “She was asking for her guy friend.”    

            “Oh she thought you were gay?” Sarah asked once everyone had stopped laughing.

            “Yeah I don’t know why,” Brandon pouted.

            “Well you can take me in football….” Onyema began.

            “And you’re good at math and science and computers.” Jamal picked up.

            “Just because I do things girls are known to do doesn’t make me gay!” Brandon argued. “The only reason guys are underrepresented is because we just started finishing school and going to college in this century. Also guys are still pressured to get married and take care of the kids not get a career so give us a minute to get into fields.”

            “Okay, okay,” Sarah said throwing up her hands. “Get off your menist soap box, we get it you guys have it hard.”

            “Case in point I had to change because I was wearing shorts,” Kyle added.

            “Yes, yes men are defined by their bodies got it.”

            “Well maybe if your body was an object you wouldn’t be so quick to dismiss.”

            “My wallet is an object. You guys get to sit pretty while I have to shell out for dates and other things.”

            “Maybe if men were paid as much as women then we could afford dates.”

            “Okay, okay,” Brandon said cutting in. “Everyone’s life is hard. Who has gossip?”

            “Oh I do,” Jamal said hoping to end the argument between his friends. “Guess who got Stacy Lewis pregnant?”

            “Oh who?” Onyema asked.

            “Jared Sherman.”

            “Well duh. He’s like the biggest slut,” Sarah said rolling her eyes. “It’s Stacy keeping it?”

            “Don’t know. Apparently it’s late enough in the semester that Jared can finish school before he has to start providing.

            “Oh that’s nice for him.”       

            “Yeah but apparently his parents are pissed cause he can’t go to college.”

            “That does suck.”

            They were silence for a moment. All lost in their thoughts about how another young man’s life was ruined by an act that took two people. Suddenly the bell rang.

            “Whelp time for gym,” Kyle said standing and grabbing his food. “Good thing I’m already in changed.” The group laughed as they headed to get changed. This semester the girls were playing lacrosse and the boys were playing field hockey.  Brandon wanted to play lacrosse. The rest of the day went by quickly. Most seniors were focused on prom not school. Brandon just hoped he would be asked soom. When class ended he met Onyema in the parking lot. Since Kayla had practice and Kyle had detention she was going to drop him home.

            “Thanks for taking me,” Brandon said getting in the car.

            “No problem. It’s dangerous for a pretty guy like you,” Onyema said pulling out and heading to the road.

            They rode in comfortable silence for awhile before Brandon spoke up. “Does everyone think I’m gay?”

            “It’s really bothering you huh?”

            “I mean there’s nothing wrong with being gay I’m just….not.”

            “I get that. I mean everyone thought I was straight until I kissed Kayle when we won last season.”

            “That was hot.”

            “You’re not one of those guys that get off on girl on girl are you?”

            “Girls get off on guy on guy all the time.”

Onyema shrugged. “Girl’s will be girls. Anyway no most people think you’re straight, but if you came out gay no one would be surprised.”

            “I see.”

            “Don’t let it bother you. You’ll get asked. I’ll make sure of it.”

            “Thanks Onyema.”

            The rest of the ride was spent with Onyema telling Brandon about the different prom dresses she and Kayla went to look at. Brandon wished it was as simple to pick out a tux as it was too pick out a prom dress. Just know what color and cut you want and your measurements and you’re done. But for tuxes knowing your measurements helps but sizes differ by different companies so it was always hit or miss. And worse sometimes something would fit your chest but not your waist or arms or something else ridiculous that made shopping for tuxes even more annoying. He shared these problems with Onyema who laughed not understanding how something so simple could be so complicated. Before long they pulled up in front of Brandon’s house.

            “Oh Brandon,” Onyema called. “My mom got a catalog by accident. Would you like it?”

            “Sure.”

            Onyema reached into her backseat and got the thick book out, handing it to him. Taking it Brandon waved again before heading into his house, grabbing the mail on the way. Settling down he saw that the new issue of Seventeen Magazine came in. On the cover was another thick black celebrity promoting something. Glancing at the articles he saw that they were mostly diets and workout routines for guys to get a beach body in time for spring break. He made a mental note to look at those later, first he attacked the catalogue. Flipping through the pages he saw what felt like hundreds of men looking perfect in their various tuxes. There were a few he liked but he would never look like the models did in the catalogue.


End file.
